I love you
by ObsessionGirl101
Summary: He makes my heart flutter, my stomach feel as if it has been invading by a million butterflies. Yet I know I will never have him he is so perfect and me I'm so not, did I mention I have a boyfriend and yet when I look at him I forget that I forget all the torture I have been through all when I think of him. Review if i should continue Rating is now up!
1. Prolouge

_Prologue _

_He makes my heart flutter, my stomach feel as if it has been invading by a million butterflies. Yet I know I will never have him he is so perfect and me I'm so not, did I mention I have a boyfriend and yet when I look at __**him **__I forget that I forget all the torture I have been through all when I think of __**him.**_


	2. Victoria Secret

I love you…..

Mara's POV

"Mick Stop" I said in a totally not convincing tone. "Why?" he mumbles while kissing my neck obviously leaving a mark. "Mick Please" I whine try to get the hell away just as I get up he grabs my wrist "Ow Mick stop that hurts" I yelp "No" He says forcefully while pulling me back down on to his lap. I blush **A/N: Italics mean thoughts **_Oh god please don't let anybody see this _Just then when I was pretty damn sure Mick was going to rape me **A/N:** **SOMEBODY BREAK OUT THE RAPE WHISTLE **As if an angel sent from the Heavens Fabian walked in "Um did I interrupt something?" he says I quickly stand up and say "no" I say smiling while in the inside I wanted to kneel down and thank the brunette boy a thousand times "Yes" Mick says clearly annoyed "yeah, so the girls wanted to know if you wanted to go to Mall today "yeah sure tell them I will meet them at the door" I say smiling _Fabian you are god _"ok bye I will tell them" he says already out the door. I start to walk out when Mick grabs my hair and pulls me back I yelp "were not done here Bitch" I wince "MARA! We're you we are waiting" He drops me then I scurry away.

I practically run through the halls of the Dumb ass house only to run into some one a lot taller than me "Whoa watch out Jaffrey"_ I suck in a breath it's Him I can hardly breathe around him he is the like the epidimy of hot I mean you could look up Hot, Sexy, Tall Blond and Handsome in the dic- Gosh I'm doing it again Calm your tits Mara well any way you would see Jerome Clarke Dare you look um up_ "MARA, MARA EARTH TO MARA" Jerome screams "huh" I say "I said are you ok" he says _He is so perfect _"um yeah thank you sorry I just" I say while scratching my head I wince I watch as Jerome looks at me skeptically "there is blood on your fingers" he says referring to the pinkish-red tint to my finger tips "I-it's nothing I'm fine" I say he leans down and whisper's in my ear "you're a horribly liar" I blush and then start stuttering "I-i-i-I U-mmm I um" _I'm horrible under pressure _Foe the second time today saved by the bell **|1|** or erm scream "Mara Hurry the Hell up I'm itching for a new purse" I sigh _thank god _"got to go bye" as I "Try" to walk away but then Jerome grabs my wrist not as hard as Mick did but still, I tried my best not to wince at my already bruised wrist "We **will **talk later" he says I nod and bite my lip he lets go and I walk off I sigh I feel as I've done that at least one hundred times today. "Hey girls" I say casually Amber looked like she could rip a sharks head off "We **have **been waiting her for like forever!" Amber fumed "Sorry" I giggle "A huh whatever lets go"

As we arrived at the mall I decided to pick up a new sweater maybe two and a couple of under tops then we past Victoria Secret "OoooHh let's go in there" Amber squealed I groan "no" I say simply "Why not" "come on" "Don't be so butthurt **|2|**" They all say dragging me in I wince _going to need gloves to _"why don't you want to go in" Nina asks "What if some I know walks by" I whisper in a hushed tone "Does it matter?" Patricia **|3|** Says "YES" I say "Why Afraid Mick will see you don't think Fabian didn't tell us" They giggle I blush "Shut up" I Fume "Jesus Calm down" Nina say's "sorry whatever I'll go inside" I walk in and hide While I was hiding I thought I saw something that something was Joy and MICK KISSING _ok Mara calm down calm down I didn't see them it wasn't them yeah it wasn't them oh god I need an _

_Advil or weed _**|4|**_… I really hate my life _I eventually got my mind of what I thought I saw _I'm crazy _I actually found this really pretty Like black and red lace outfit and I figure I'd buy it, _wait isn't Red Jerome's favorite color _ I shrug to myself "Did you find anything?" Nina asks me "um yeah I guess" I say shrugging "oh what" she asks "this" I say "I thought Mick hates red and wait girl you player Red is Jerome's favorite color" She giggles. "Yeah so and I am not a player" I chuckle "Who's a player?" Amber says "Mara" Nina says winking I blush "Why is she a player?" Patricia asks "this" Nina Squeals showing off the dark red lacey undergarments the girls squeal and wink at me and all that junk and we go to check out I walk up to the line and wait "I can help you here Ma'am" I walk up and set our things down and look up I gasp

**MWHAHAHAHA **

**Cliffhanger **

**You like you hate plz tell me I worked hard **

_**Saved by the bell reference**_

_**I was watching fawdz lol**_

_**If I spelled Patricia wrong sorry O.O**_

_**Kids...Don't do Drugs I do not condone drugs and neither does Jara so DON'T DO DRUGS Tehe**_

_**Bye luv you guys and girls leave a review**_


End file.
